That one Story
by lostgamer64
Summary: Having the power to do anything with a magical pen in a universe I know almost everything about. "Whelp, time to abuse my power just like everyone else."
1. Chapter 1

**The thing no one reads: Hello. If you are reading this, you want to know stuff about my thought process. I'm not going to lie, I really don't have anything for you. Chick-Fil-Eh. Hoser.**

Waking up in a garbage can is not how I wanted to start my day. As I crawl out and dust the dirt and half eaten food off my jeans and once white t-shirt, I thank myself that I keep my hair short. Taking a look at my surroundings, an alley with only one way out, no wallet in my pocket, and a pen in my hand.

'Well look on the bright side,' I think. 'At least I have all my limbs.'

"Hey kid," a gruff voice says behind me says. As I turn around I see three masked figures in dark clothes blocking my only way out. "Give us your wallet."

'I think he wants my limbs.'


	2. Chapter 2

As they cut off my escape from safety, one guy draws out a knife. Seeing this I try to make myself as small as possible so I could not be easily hit. This however proved futile as they pushed my body against a wall that served as a silver dish to these criminals. I was the main course.

"So we gonna have to take that money out of your hands or are you gonna give it to us?" the main leader asked. Not really wanting to give him the benefit of cowering, I say the first thing that comes to mind in the toughest voice I could muster at the moment.

"You're a towel!" I squeaked. My attackers falter for a second. Letting what I say process in their head for a second then returning to me again. "You know kid, that is a poor choice of last words."

After he said this the knife then sliced my throat. A look of shock crosses my face before the pain seeps in. He lets me fall as I grip my throat to try to stop the bleeding. I can hear the others chuckle silently to themselves and surround me. One kicks me to the ground as the other kicks my side. The attack goes on for sometime before the traducers get bored and go on their merry way.

"Didn't even have any money on him."

"A waste of time."

"He called me a towel."

As these thoughts raced in my head I held on to the wall for support and tried to get out of the death trap that was the alley. I then proceed to trip over my own two feet as the pen I was holding never seemed to leave my hand. Humoring myself one last time, I started to write on the ground 'Medic'. The last thing I remember is a figure in white coming to take me away.


	3. Chapter 3

Earlier…B.T.(Before trashcan)

I thought the afterlife would be more crowded than this. I stared into a dark abyss that seemed never ending at one person.

"Welcome! How are you this fine evening?" the being asks. "Not very talkative I see. Thats a good quality to have." The being then snaps its fingers, "Say how would you like to do anything you want, create anything you want destroy anything you want? All for one price?"

This sounded impossible but my first thought came to my mind. "You just said 'anything you want' so many times in a row. That's not a proper way to talk."

"Ah yes," the being sighs," as you can probably tell, I do not know to grammar very well. I blame this on a lack of parental figures in my life. You see, I can create a mother and a father, but I can't create family." The figure then looks down apparently saddened by this. Like the weather the figure's mood changed in a matter of seconds from mildly depressed to happy. "Thats where you come in! I wanted to ask you a question."

The being then cupped its hands together and squeezed. After a few seconds the open hands of the being held a pen. "It's dangerous to go alone, here, take this." It then tossed the pen into my hands.

"W-wait I never agreed to-"

"Oh but you did," the being interrupted. "See, once you touched it, all of the power went inside you. The deal is done. Now, I would like my payment please," it ended in a menacing tone. After the last note, I start to fall.

Present time

As I get up for the second time in the alleyway, not wanting to meet the same mistake I made the first time I jump up and prepare myself for a fight. As I do not see anyone I start to run out of the alley. I stop running when I reach a park and start recollecting my thoughts.

'Alright, my name is...is… wow that's not good. Okay my mother's name is… I can't remember anything. Aright what can you remember? You were born on the planet earth, and by the looks of things, you are still on that rock.'

'Let's see, what else can I remember. TV shows, computers, books, and a can do attitude! That last one is not important to me at all right now. Did I normally talk in my head like this? Must've been lonely. Okay now what genius?'

As the ranting in my head continued I then remembered the critical injury to my neck. Feeling quite like a child who woke up in the dead of night and remembered they did not study for a test, I grabbed my neck and felt a huge scar running vertically across my head stick. As my hand ran across the scar I tried to talk.

"Hello I'm lost!" I said in the loudest voice that could be mustered. Sadly the voice came out raspy and quiet. 'Great,' I thought, 'My voice doesn't work, I don't know where I am much less who I am. Thank god I know every superhero, villain and powers from everyone ever created by the works of fiction. Can this day get any worse?'

It was then the universe decided to remind me of Murphy's law. People around me started running and panicking as Mr. Freeze appeared out of nowhere and started doing what he does best. As the brave warrior that I am, I promptly stood up and ran and hid. I got taken down by a couple of street thugs, no way am I going to fight a pun waiting to happen.

Luckily I didn't have to.

As the iceman was about to go on another freeze-ray rage, a boomerang struck the large ice weapon.

"Batman, I was wondering when-"

He never got to finish his thought, as a maniacal laugh echoed throughout the park. Seconds later the boy wonder appeared out of thin air and straight onto the glass dome of ice-man's' head, leaving a huge crack into it and Mr. Freeze on the ground. Robin then jumped off of, fired two birdarangs at the already damaged helmet cracking it more then got into a battle stance.

"The boy wonder," Mr. Freeze growled, "The Bat sent you to drag me off to prozon? Frankly I'm underwhelmed."

'Great the superheroes are here. Now it's time to run my happy little toosh away from here.' As I ran away I picked up a notepad on the way out of the park. When I thought I was far enough I looked all around before relaxing. No super villains in Gotham during the daytime. 'Alright time to see if that guy was right. Lets keep it simple.'

 _Ball_

And just like that, a ball appeared before me. 'Okay let's try something harder.'

 _Everyone soon became apparent that they were covered in chocolate pudding._

It only took a few seconds of the chocolate treat on my person to realise 'everyone' included me too. I soon corrected the problem.

'So, I have power to do what I want, when I want. I could do so much good in this world, or I could rule over them. Frankly there is only one option.

Gotham Supermarket

"Mommy, why is that person on my pink pony ride?"

"Don't look sweetie. I thought this city only sees weirdos at night."

'FOOLS!' I thought. 'Nobody can save you from my ability to stay on one of these things and still look super cool while doing it! Truly this pen has power worthy of the gods!'

"Excuse me,but we're going to have to ask you to get off the horse," an officer said.

I then pointed at the man, 'You will have to defeat me in hand to hand combat officer!' I promptly gave a super-punch to the cop, which he then proceeded to catch and put behind my back.

"Okay guy, you are under arrest for assaulting an officer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will…"

Gotham Holding Cell

'It was then in my time in the slammer I saw the true face of humanity. A cruel and vicious race that-'

"Alright kid," it's been 10 minutes, are you gonna talk or what?"

'Truly mankind was meant to die by the internet.'


	4. Chapter 4

'Okay what do I do now?' I ask myself. The police sent me to Blackgate for thirty days. Thirty days to make my move. I start coming up with ways to join the team. It won't be easy, given the fact that I did something so evil, that it can not be forgiven.

 **Two days ago. Metropolis.**

"Alright, hands up everyone! This is a robbery!" Four goons were inside Metropolis Bank holding revolvers. One shot wildly into the air. Everybody just stared at them for a few moments before someone spoke up.

"Keep the camera steady Jimmy. I want good shots for the front page."

"Uhh, Miss. Lane, do you think that this is such a good idea?"

"Relax kid, now take good shots while I ask some questions."

The reporter then walked up to the robbers holding a recorder device. "Excuse me, Lois Lane Daily Planet. How do you expect to get away with the money once Superman catches you?"

"Lady, everyone knows that Superman is fighting some huge monster in the city right now."

"That's actually why I'm here, to watch him do two things at once."

"What are you-" Those were the last words out of his mouth before a blue and red blur came in and before the goons could blink, they were tied up, all of their weapons emptied and bent. Then a giant roar shook the bank.

"Jimmy, you better have charged that battery."

 **Metropolis two miles away…**

'Okay i can do this,' I think. This will be the most disastrous thing I have ever done. Or can remember. I took a deep breath and began...to J-walk. I was so afraid that the military , or even the Justice League was going to stop me. I could not stop, already halfway across.

"HEY YOU!" A police officer screamed.

'Oh no! I am done for!'

"GET OUT OF HERE! IT'S NOT SAFE!"

'Yes! everyone run away! for what I'm doing right now is pure evil!'

The officer then tackled me to the ground as a giant crash happened in the background. Debris and rubble fall around us. I couldn't see anything while under the officer's body.

'It's just like that gypsy woman said!'

 **Present Day**

'And that's how i ended up in Blackgate prison!' I smiled at my fellow inmates as I thought my tale. They stared at me with blank eyes, probably super impressed.

"Excuse me, um, I don't think you heard me. I said you were staring at a fence for about five minutes outside our school. Do you need help?'

'I'm staging a breakout!' I took out my pen and notepad and struck a heroic pose.

 _A giant hole appeared on the side of the building_

'FREE!' I struck another pose. 'Now go my fellow inmates! Go and destroy!' They all stared at me for a while. 'Oh I see, you all have forgotten your violent ways. Prison life has changed all of you. Who am I to change your life. Some of you probably have families to take care of. I almost brought you back into a life of crime. Am I, the real evil in the world?'

A student dug inside their nose.

'You're right! We are our own demons! We can face them on our own, or we could gather people to help us fight them. I will do that now! Gather the strongest! Prepare them for what is to come!'

 _The audience clapped with such energy, that it could be heard for miles_

"Wh-what's happening to us?"

"I don't know!"

'There! I noticed that you were all too shocked to respond to me! So I took the liberty to act for you! Fear not you should stop clapping in..umm… well, I am pretty shure you will stop. Farewell!'

 _I made a cool exit witch everyone who saw liked_

"Help!"

"Anyone?"

"Save us!"

"Man, even though I am terrified beyond belief, I can NOT deny that exit."

 **A beach**

'I need to prepare the earth. It needs to be ready for what is to come. So many casualties, unpreventable deaths to make the heroes of this world. I can stop all of it with a few written words. It is just that easy. So, why am I not doing it? Why can't I just write "All evil then vanished from this universe?" Is it because I know, no instant solution will be favorable? My plan would ultimately fail and all it would do would set back earths destruction? Well, how do I save this world? How-'

It was then, inspiration struck me. I knew what I must do.

 **New York**

"Hey man, do you have money to pay for this pizza?"

'I have been discovered! I must spirited away!'

 **Hospital**

"This case, I have never seen it before. They won't stop clapping. We tried tying them down, but that just ended up with them breaking their arms and continue clapping. Any sedatives we offered, even the heavy ones, wore off in minutes, and we are afraid to give them more. Can you help us?"

Zatara listened as the doctor explained the situation. Whoever had done this was either a new wizard that did not know the extent of its powers, or a madman that enjoys human suffering.

"Doctor, give me thirty minutes."


End file.
